In the art of cathode support assemblies and particularly cathode support assemblies of cathode ray tube structures, it has been a common practice to provide a dual diameter eyelet. The eyelet has an outwardly crimped portion and a ceramic washer is telescoped over one end of the eyelet. Thereafter, the same end of the eyelet is peened to capture the ceramic intermediate the peened end and the outwardly crimped portion. A cathode sleeve is normally welded to the opposite end and extends therethrough beyond the ceramic. Moreover, the complete support assembly is attached to an electrode member with the ceramic serving an insulating member therebetween.
Although the above-mentioned cathode support assemblies and method of assembly have been and still are employed with varying degrees of success and satisfaction, it has been found that there are problems encountered with the use of such structures. Specifically, it has been found that attempts to obtain and maintain a tight and firm relationship between the eyelet and the ceramic washer have met with limited success. As a result, the ceramic loosens, either initially or during the life cycle of the structure, and microphonism is encountered. As is well known, microphonism in cathode assembly structures is not a tolerable condition and results in total rejection or at best unsatisfactory performance of such structures.